True Blue
by Virus Knux
Summary: A story I made in the 4th Grade. Enjoy.


TRUE BLUE

Rated T- Teens

Violence

Fantasy Violence

Language

**Chapter 1: "Enter Sonic the Hedgehog"**

****

Story: Sonic the Hedgehog was your average traveling kid w/ no goal in life. He wandered the earth, searching for the purpose of his existence. But little did Sonic know, was that one day, his entire life was about to change, and he was going to be hailed as a great hero; that he could channel chaos energy through his body, and would make many friends. It all started on that very day in Green Hill; Sonic clutched his stomach as it growled like a vicious dog.

**Sonic: Wow, I'm absolutely starving right now, and I'd like nothing more than to have some delicious ramen in m belly. But unfortunately I don't have any money.****  
Story: Sonic lied on his back in the soft grass staring up at the clouds in the blue sky, a butterfly sitting on his nose.  
****Sonic: **_**Why? Why was I born into this world? What purpose do I have in this journey we call life? The only clue I've got… **_**pulls out a golden ring**_** …is this ring that big sister gave me when I was little.**_** Starts falling asleep  
Story: Suddenly, Sonic heard a voice call out to him, and he woke up immediately. A small, blue bird named Flicky flew over to him.  
****Sonic: What's the matter little guy?****  
****Flicky: Mr. Hedgehog! Some fat guy w/ a bushy mustache captured all of my friends and locked them in a capsule!****  
****Sonic:**** Jumps back on his feet ****I can't let him do that! Lead the way!****  
Story: Meanwhile...  
Animal: Somebody help us!  
****Dr. EggMan: Scream all you want, nobody can save you.****  
Story: There was a sudden gust of wind and then the capsule containing the animals exploded, releasing the captives.  
****Dr. EggMan: What the hell!? Who are you? Come out!****  
Story: As the smoke cleared up, the scientist could make out the image of a hedgehog.  
****Sonic: Hey there Santa Clause, Christmas is still months away!****  
****Dr. EggMan: How dare you mock the great Dr. Ivo Robotnik!****  
****Sonic: Sorry, but I couldn't just stand by and let you pick on the little guys. If you want them, then you'll have to beat me!****  
****Dr. EggMan: You'll pay for this! I'll blast you to bits!****  
Story: The floating vehicle that Robotnik was in transformed and the armor around it turned red. Robotnik fired a bunch of projectiles at Sonic, but he dodged them all.  
****Sonic: Is that all you got? You'll have to be quicker than that to beat me.****  
****Dr. EggMan: What the... he easily evaded everything I threw at him, as if it were child's play! Who is he?  
****Story: Robotnik locked onto Sonic and fired more missiles. Sonic continued to dodge them and the last one he jumped on top of and redirected it at Robotnik. Then he jumped off of it as it made contact.  
****Dr. EggMan: Ow! You little... That's it! Now you've made me mad! I'll blow this entire area w/ one blast! ****  
****Sonic: Guys, get outta here!****  
Story: All of the animals scurried away.  
****Dr. EggMan: I'll blow you away! Away with you!****  
Story: Robotnik dropped a big black bomb from underneath the Egg Mobile and put up his shields. The bomb detonated, Sonic covered his face w/ both of his arms. The blast completely destroyed the once beautiful Green Hill.  
****Sonic: Damn...****  
Story: Sonic was covered in scratches and dust.  
****Sonic: **_**That bastard blew the whole damn place up! **_**  
****Dr. EggMan: Still not dead? You've left me no choice! I'll use my secret weapon!****  
Story: Then Robotnik revealed the red gem that he was carrying.  
****Sonic: **_**What is that?**_**  
****Dr. EggMan: You will be the first to witness the massive power that this jewel contains! Behold, the Red Chaos Emerald!****  
****Sonic: **_**Chaos Emerald?**_**  
****Dr. EggMan: Prepare to die! Initiating Discharge Cannon!****  
Story: Having been backed into a corner, a mysterious energy suddenly surged through Sonic's body. Sonic started glowing bright blue.  
****Sonic: What the...**** looks at both his hands ****what is this?****  
****Dr. EggMan: What's going on? The cannon is taking too long to charge up!****  
****Sonic: Now's my chance!****  
Story: Sonic curled into a spinning ball and built up speed, then charged through the Egg Mobile, destroying it w/ one blow from his Full Power Super Spin.  
****Dr. EggMan: NOOOOOO!!****  
Story: The mad scientist went flying through there air into the sky. And the red emerald fell out of the smoke that remained from the impact.  
****Sonic: I don't think it was the emerald that gave me the power. Was it… this ring? Nah… ****Looks at the emerald ****I better hold onto this, wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands.  
****Story: With that, Sonic picked up the emerald, and continued on.  
****Sonic: I get the feeling that this isn't the last time I'll see of that wily ol' EggMan. I'd best be prepared for what lies ahead.  
****Story: Meanwhile, in a secret base...  
****Dr. EggMan: If it wasn't for that accursed hedgehog, I would've extracted the data I needed from those animals to finish my ultimate creation. I must find a way to harness his speed and use it against him. Soon, my Ultimate Mecha, the time will come, and you WILL be completed, without fail.**** Laughs maniacally**_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
